Wenn eine Nacht alles verändert, o Was ist Liebe?
by Letizia
Summary: Was wäre wenn es mal nicht ein Mädchen ist, die Sirius verfällt, sondern Sirius einem Mädchen und die Angebete scheint das partout nicht verstehen zu wollen?
1. Prolog

_Was passiert, wenn man sich in die eine Person verliebt, die für einen Tabu sein sollte?_

_Was passiert, wenn man versucht seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken?_

_Was passiert wenn diese geliebte Person einen nicht beachtet?_

_Genau, absolutes Gefühlschaos!_

_Prolog_

Viertes Schuljahr der Rumtreiber

Sirius und James hatten es sich zusammen vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und unterhielten sich über ihre Pläne für die Winterferien.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war für die Tageszeit ungewöhnlich voll und dementsprechend laut.

„Na ja, ich schätze Weihnachten läuft wie immer ab. Da ich ja das Privileg genießen darf die Gesellschaft meiner Familie zu ertragen. Also werden Mom und Dad sich streiten, Tante Ellardora wird mir die Schuld daran geben, dass Kreacher das Essen verbrannt hat, Onkel Alpharad wird sich für mich einsetzten und zum Schluss betrinken sich alle haltlos um nicht jemanden umzubringen, back´sche Normalität also", führte Sirius mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme aus.

James betrachtete seinen besten Freund und fragte sich mal wieder womit es Sirius verdient hatte in eine solche Familie geboren zu worden sein. Da kam ihm eine Idee..

„Komm doch einfach mit zu uns! Mom und Dad haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich mitbringe"

Sirius zögerte.

„Ach komm schon. Das wird sicher lustig und meine Eltern mögen dich, du bist mein bester Kumpel, ich will nicht, dass du Weihnachten so etwas ertragen musst."

Sirius dachte einen Moment nach, gab sich aber dann geschlagen.

„Ist ja gut, aber frag erst deine Eltern. Ich kann auf ein weiteres Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz verzichten."

„Ich denke schon, dass du kommen darfst!", versicherte ihm James und das Gespräch der beiden Jungs wand sich nun fröhlicheren Dingen zu, die hauptsächlich etwas mit Stinkbomben zu tun hatten.

Und natürlich durfte Sirius kommen, Mr. Und Mrs. Potter freuten sich Weihnachten einen weiteren Jugendlichen im Haus zu haben. Bei den Potter wurde Weihnachten immer mit der ganzen Familie gefeiert, die wie James ihm versicherte alles andere als klein war.

Sirius Eltern hatten den Wunsch ihres Sohnes, Weihnachten mit den Potters zu verbringen, mit dem Satz:„Wir haben nichts anderes von einer Enttäuschung wie dir erwartet!" zu Kenntnis genommen.

Nun saßen alle vier Rumtreiber in einem Abteil im Hogwartsexpress und freuten sich auf die Ferien.

Sirius und James hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und planten ihren letzten Streich für Snape, Remus schlief, der letzte Vollmond war erst drei Tage her und hatte ihn extrem mitgenommen , Peter war in einen Comic vertieft und schien die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben.

„So, wir verabschieden uns dann mal kurz, sind bald wieder da."

Sirius und James erhoben sich und gingen zur Abteiltür.

„Was habt ihr vor?", meldete sich Remus.

„Moony, ich dachte du schläfst!",schmollte Sirius.

„Das habe ich bis eben auch. Also wohin des Weges?", antwortete er verschlafen.

„Wir statten Snape noch einen kleinen Besuch ab, er soll uns über Weihnachten doch nicht vergessen!", antwortete diesmal James.

Remus verzog nur das Gesicht, mit keinem Wort erwähnte er wie er die Art und Weise missbilligte wie James und Sirius mit Snape umsprangen.

Er nickte nur und somit verließen seine Freunde das Abteil.

Zwei Wagons weiter saßen die Mädchen der vierten Klasse von Gryffindor und beschäftigten sich mit einem ihrer Lieblingsthemen: dem neusten Klatsch.

Gerade waren sie dabei sich über das Traumpaar der Schule auszulassen: Frank Longbottom, gut aussehend, Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler und Cindy Collins, Huffelpuff, viertes Jahr.

„...die beiden sind doch jetzt schon fast ein Jahr zusammen, und immer noch glücklich. Da kann sich Jacqueline die Zähne dran ausbeißen, Frank wird Cindy nicht verlassen!", beendete Maggie ihren Vortrag.

Margarete Bernett, gerufen Maggie hatte blonde schulter-lange Haare,war groß und extrem dünn , zudem konnte man sie als Expertin in Klatschangelegenheiten bezeichnen, Professor McGonagall meinte immer wenn sie dem Unterricht die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde, dann hätte sie ausschließlich ,Os' auf ihren Zeugnissen. Doch Maggie war das egal und so kam sie mal besser mal schlechter durch die Prüfungen.

„Ich denke da solltest du dir nicht so sicher sein, Maggie. Lily und ich haben sie gestern streiten gesehen, nicht Lily? Da schien so ziemlich die Luft raus zu sein", meinte Alice Stevens.

Maggie zog die Augenbraue hoch. Eigentlich hielt sich Alice in solchen Gesprächen immer zurück. Allgemein war sie die schüchternste der Gruppe. Alice war für ihr Alter normal groß hatte hellgraue Haare und grün-braune Augen und ein rundliches, jedoch hübsches und freundliches Gesicht.

Maggie hegte ja schon lange den Verdacht, dass Alice auf Frank stehen würde.

„Lily was sagst du dazu?", fragte Maggie nun Lily Evans, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Schwer zu sagen, ich denke nicht, dass Frank was von Jaquie will, aber der Streit sah schon ernst aus."

Lily fuhr sich mit ihrer rechten Hand durch ihre roten Locken und streckte ihren schlanken Körper.

Ihre auffallend grünen Augen musterten ihre Freundinnen.

Da wurde die Abteiltür aufgestoßen und das letzte Mitglied des Mädchentrupps betrat den Raum.

„Und Lily hat mit ihrer Schätzung mal wieder Recht behalten."

Hannah ließ sich neben Lily auf die gepolsterte Sitzbank fallen und begann listig zu lächeln.

„Los Hannah, was weißt du schon wieder was wir nicht wissen?", fragte Alice.

„Ja, lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen", drängte auch Maggie ihre Freundin

Hannah grinste nun in sich hinein.

„Frank und Cindy sind Geschichte. Sie haben sich heute morgen getrennt. Und Frank steht auf eine andere...", begann sie.

„Von wem hast du denn das?", fragte nun Maggie entgeistert.

„Von Frank selbst. Ich habe ihn eben getroffen als ich von der Toilette wieder kam und er hat mir sein Herz ausgeschüttet."

„Ich glaubs nicht, wir alle dachten er und Cindy das ist wäre für immer."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie geht es Cindy? Hat er das gesagt?"

„Du arbeitest ja mit Cindy in Kräuterkunde zusammen, oder?", Hannah sah ihre beste Freundin fragend an.

Lily nickte. Hannah schüttelte gespielt bedauernd den Kopf.

„Es geht ihr wohl echt schlecht, Frank meinte sie hat die ganze Zeit geweint. Er hat sich total mies gefühlt als er sie verlassen hat", meinte Hannah mit betretener Miene.

So schwiegen sie sich eine Zeit lang an, bis die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde und zwei Gestalten herein gestürmt kamen und die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern schlossen.

„Potter, Black raus hier!", schrie Lily sofort los. Wenn es jemanden gab der Lily in zwei Sekunden auf Hundert achtzig bringen konnte, dann waren es James Potter und Sirius Black.

„Sorry Evans, das geht gerade nicht. Wir sind auf der Flucht!", entschuldigte sich Sirius.

Hannah sah die beiden böse an:„Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

Sirius ließ sich zwischen Maggie und Alice nieder und beäugte Hannah misstrauisch.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht zu lange mit Moony unterhalten hast. Du hörst dich an wie er!"

„Sicher nicht!", gab sie wenig begeistert zurück.

Nun setzte sich auch James und zwar zwischen Lily und Hannah. Lily rückte darauf so weit wie möglich ans Fenster, weg von James. Der grinste nur als er es bemerkte und legte einen Arm um Hannah.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Moony, Sweety?", wollte James wissen.

Hannah sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Er ist schon okay, als Kumpel und so, aber sonst NO WAY! Und nur für den Fall das du planst uns zu verkuppeln, DAS kannst du gleich wieder vergessen!"

Sirius tat nun entsetzt.

„So ein Mist Krone, jetzt müssen wir uns wen neues für die Kleine einfallen lassen."

James sah seine Freund ernst an, jeder Spaß war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Hannah braucht keinen Kerl an ihrer Seite, klar? Jeder der es wagt sich meiner süßen Maus zu nähren, der kriegt es mit mir zu tun."

James sah seinen Freund weiter ernst an, Sirius, Maggie, Alice und Lily schienen um ein Kommentar verlegen, nur Hannah musste lachen.

Sollte James ruhig rumspinnen, sie machte sowieso was sie wollte!

Nach einiger Zeit in der niemand mehr ein Wort verlor, öffnete sich erneut die Abteiltür und Remus kam hinein.

„Krone, Tatze, ich glaube ihr könnt wieder zurückkommen, sie sind weg."

Sirius sprang auf verabschiedete sich und folgte Remus auf den Gang. James gab Hannah ein Kuss auf die Wange, lächelte Lily charmant zu und verließ letztendlich auch das Abteil.

„Ich will wirklich nicht mit dir tauschen Hannah, ich könnte Weihnachten nicht mit Potter und Black verbringen."

Hannah lächelte nur und meinte:„Das musst du ja auch nicht Lily!"

Die Jungs waren der weilen auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Abteil.

„Sag mal Krone, meintest du das ehrlich, dass du keinen Kerl an Hannahs Seite sehen willst?", fragte Sirius interessiert.

„Ziemlich ernst, Tatze. Ich will nicht das ihr jemand das Herz bricht."

„Aber dir ist schon bewusst, dass das echt heftig ist. Vor allem Hannah ist ja nicht gerade die hässlichste!"

James wusste worauf Sirius hinaus wollte. Die schwarzen Locken, die seidige olivfarbene Haut, die sanfte beruhigende Stimme und Hannahs kleine, schlanke, jedoch kurvenreiche Figur. Die Augen die von der Pupille weg von braun zu blau wechselten und das zarte Gesicht mit der Stupsnase. James wusste durchaus das Hannah in vielerlei Hinsicht perfekt war und nicht selten hatte er auch schon anzügliche Kommentare über sie gehört, doch...

„Sirius du hast keine Schwester, ich will sie doch nur beschützen. Sie ist so klein..."

„Hey Alter, ich glaube deine Schwester kommt schon allein klar. Mit der großen Klappe!"

James grinste.

„Lass sie das bloß nicht hören!"

„Hatte ich nicht vor gehabt. Aber lass uns hier keine Wurzeln schlagen. Los Wurmschwanz wartet sicher schon auf uns!"


	2. Überraschungsbesuch

Hey ihr Lieben,

Nachdem ich auf meinen Prolog kein einiziges Reviewe bekommen habe, fbin ich doch leicht frustriert, aber ich stelle jetzt ein weiters Chap on und hoffe diesmal ein Kommentar zu bekommen.

Muss ja auch nicht viel sein, ein kleines gut oder schlecht reicht mir.

Auch Kritik ist immer willkommen.

**Kapitel 1: Überraschungsbesuch**

„Pad, hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?", fragte James seinen besten Kumpel.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich lege mich mit der kleinen Furie nicht an, Prongs. Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen, eher gehe ich an Vollmond unverwandelt in die Heulende Hütte."

James schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, wenn es darum ging Hannah zu ärgern machte Sirius so gut wie nie mit.

Im Moment befanden sich die drei im Anwesend der Potters, seit drei herrlichen Wochen hatten sie nun schon Sommerferien und genossen diese auch in vollen Zügen, was so viel hieß wie: bis mittags schlafen, tagsüber am Pool relaxen und abends Party zu machen.

Ja mit siebzehn war das Leben schön!

Bemüht keinen Laut von sich zu geben, schlich sich James von hinten an seine Schwester heran, die in einem Liegestuhl nahe dem Pool schlief.

Ganz vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, zum Glück schlief Hannah meist wie ein Stein und ging mit ihr die letzten Meter zum riesigen Pool der Potters, wo er sie einfach hinein schmiss.

„Jaaames, du gottverdammter, unverschämter, dreister...", Hannah stieg pustend und klitschnass aus dem Pool, Blitze schossen aus ihren Augen die ihren Zwillingsbruder wütend fixierten. Der hingegen hielt sich vor Lachen die Seiten.

„...,respektloser, hormongesteurter,..."

„Sorry Mausi, aber wir wollten doch noch alles für die Party am Samstag besprechen und anders hätte ich dich nicht wecken können", er setzte sein bestes Verzeih-Mir-Ich-Bin-Doch-Ganz-Lieb-Gesicht auf und hoffe sie so besänftigen zu können.

Aber Hannah, wäre nicht Hannah, wenn sie darauf reingefallen wäre.

Ihre eisige Mine wandelte sich langsam in ein kleines Lächeln: _Warts nur ab James...!_

„Ja ja, ist schon gut, ich hatte ne kleine Abkühlung auch dringend nötig."

Ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln später griff sie nach ihrem Handtuch, wickelte sich darin ein und umarmte ihren Bruder.

James erwiderte grinsend ihre Umarmung und freute sich mal wieder so einfach davongekommen zu sein, doch hatte er die Rechnung ohne Ms Potter gemacht.

Die löste sich nämlich von ihm und stieß ihn dann, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen selbst in den Pool.

„Prongs, was ist denn passiert? Ich dachte du wolltest Hannah rein schmeißen? Ich wusste nicht, dass es Teil deines Planes war selber schwimmen zu gehen, dann wäre ich mitgekommen!"

Sirius, der gerade vom Haus zu den beiden gekommen war, stand neben Hannah und betrachte seinen Freund wie er samt Kleidung im Pool stand und recht verwirrt aussah, als hätte er noch nicht begriffen wie er im Wasser gelandet war. Doch nur Sekunden später kehrte auch seine gute Laune zurück.

„Tja Pad, sowas nennt unvorhergesehen Komplikationen", konterte James.

„Damit kennt er sich ja aus, ich sag nur Lily!", flüsterte Hannah Sirius ins Ohr, worauf beide grinsend zu James sahen, der in seinen nassen Shorts und T-Shirt vor ihnen stand und einen mitleidigen Anblick bot.

Später saßen die drei, James und Hannah mittlerweile wieder trocken, im Zimmer der beiden Jungen und besprachen die restlichen Dinge für die Party, die die drei am Samstag im Anwesend der Potters geben wollten.

Da Mr. und Mrs. Potter am Freitag in der Urlaub fahren würden , hatten die drei Sturmfrei und wollten dies auch ausnutzen.

„Wer kommt jetzt alles?", wollte Hannah wissen und strich etwas auf einem Pergament durch, welches vor ihr lag.

James sah zu Sirius. Eigentlich hatten sie beschlossen nicht zu viele Leute einzuladen, doch waren aus den geplanten hundert Leuten letztendlich doch fast zweihundert geworden.

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, sah Hannah auf und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie beiden ihr etwas verheimlichten.

„Hallo? Ich habe euch was gefragt! Ich brauche eine Zahl."

„Es sind ein paar mehr als wir gedacht hatten, um genau zu sein sind es hundert mehr."

James ging hinter seinem Bett in Deckung, man wusste ja nie.

„Okay, ich hatte mir das schon fast gedacht."

Wieder strich Hannah etwas durch.

„Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Nein, aber..."

Da wurde Hannah von Läuten der Klingel unterbrochen., mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr erhob sie sich und murmelte etwas von wegen:„Pünktlich ist was anderes...", und verließ das Zimmer.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich verwirrt an, doch als sie einige Minuten später in die Küche gingen wurde einiges klar.

Dort saßen Lily Evans, Alice Stevens und Maggie Bernett und nippten an den Eistees, die Hannah ihnen gegeben hatte.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Sirius hatte als Erster seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Hannah besuchen. Wir konnten sie doch nicht mit euch beiden allein lassen.", Maggie lächelte Sirius in ihrer typischen herablassenden Art an, die sie für besondere „Freunde" reserviert hatte.

James schien immer noch vom Anblick Lilys in Shorts gefangen zu sein.

„Was halltet ihr davon schon mal das Gepäck der Mädels nach Oben zu bringen?"

Hannah hatte sich nun vor ihre Freundinnen gestellt und zeigte auf drei sehr schwer aussehende Koffer.

Darauf verschandeln die beiden samt Koffer aus der Küche.

„Ich versteh nicht wie du es mit den beiden aushältst Hannah. Die müssen einen doch rund um die Uhr nerven!", stieß Lily aus und stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch zurück.

„Man gewöhnt sich dran!", mit einem Grinsen ließ sie sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte sinken.

„Und wie waren eure Ferien bis jetzt so?"

„Ganz gut soweit ich war bei meinem Cousin, Michael, in Marokko, Sonne tranken und Strand pur!"; Maggie, die sonst immer recht blass war, genoss ihre Bräune sichtlich.

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach komm schon Mag, die Sonne ist doch wohl das letzte was du an Spanien gut gefunden hast! Dir sind die Kerle doch nur so hinterher gerannt!"

„Neidisch Lily?", fragte die Blonde lächelnd.

„Ich glaube nicht", mischte sich Hannah ein, „jetzt erzähl doch mal von dem Jungen aus Frankreich, von dem du mir so viel geschrieben hast."

Lily lief leicht rot an.

„Er heißt Philipp."

„Danke Lily, dein Ton reicht mir! Du bist ja total verknallt!", Maggie konnte es nicht lassen und musste ihre rothaarige Freundin einfach etwas ärgern.

„Und hast du endlich mal geschafft übers Küssen hinaus zu kommen?"

Jetzt sah Lily aus wie eine reife Tomate.

„Maggie, lass sie in Ruhe. Es ist ihre Sache.!"

Hannah legte den Arm um ihre Freundin und sah nun Alice an.

„Und Alice-Mausi, willst du uns irgendetwas erzählen?"

Die Angesprochene senke unbeteiligt den Kopf und versuchte möglichst uninteressiert zu wirken.

„Ich wüsste nicht was?"

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Hannah nun nach.

Alice hob erwischt den Kopf.

„Kann man eigentlich irgendetwas machen, ohne dass du es zehn Minuten später weißt?", stieß die Braunhaarige mit einem Seufzer aus.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", wollte Maggie genervt wissen.

„Die kleine Alice hier trifft sich mit Frank Longbottom, unserem zukünftigen Auror."

„Alice, Glückwunsch!"

Lily umarmte ihre Freundin uns selbst Maggie konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie sich für ihre Freundin freute.

„Alice, das ist wunderbar!"

Und nachdem Lily Alice losließ, wurde diese nun von Maggie belagert.

„Was ist den mit dir Bernett? Du zeigst Gefühl, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Sirius sah Maggie belustigt an.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die beiden sich nicht besonders gut leiden konnten.

Nun stieß auch James zu ihnen und bemüht einen Streit zu verhindern, versuchte er abzulenken.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Runde schwimmen im Pool?"

Darauf verschwanden die drei Mädchen nach Oben und wollten sich umziehen.

Sirius klopfte James auf die Schulter.

„Ich hab dich durchschaut Krone! Du willst Evans nur im Bikini sehen!"

Und mit einem ziemlich selbstgefälligen Grinsen ginen auch die beiden sich umziehen.


	3. Get the Paty started

**Kapitel 2: Get the Party started**

Endlich war es Samstag!

Die vier Mädchen saßen auf der Terrasse und beobachteten wie James und Sirius, unterstützt von Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew einige Möbel im Salon der Potters verschwinden ließen, damit diese keinen Schaden davon tragen würden.

„Hannah, woher bekommen wir jetzt eigentlich den Feuerwiskey? Du wolltest dich darum kümmern", fragte James seine Schwester.

Hannah, die in einem schmiedeisernen Gartenstuhl saß, die Beine locker überschlagen und auf einem Hocker liegend streckte sich und antwortete:„Ein Kumpel von Lily und mir bringt den jeden Moment vorbei."

Sie blickte zu Lily und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

James kam darauf aus dem Haus und gesellte sich zu den Mädchen, die es sich unter einem großen Sonnenschirm bequem gemacht hatten und gekühlten Kürbissaft tranken.

„Und wer ist dieser ominöse Kumpel?"

Das Wort ,Kumpel' hörte sich aus einem Mund an wie ein schlimmes Schimpfwort.

„Jemanden den wir aus dieser kleinen Coktailbar in London kennen. Was dagegen?"

Lily musterte James über ihre schwarze Sonnenbrille hinweg herausfordernd.

Dieser jedoch wägte kurz ab, er wollte sich doch vor Lily nicht die Blöße geben und den beiden jetzt eine Szene machen, warum sie sich abends in irgendwelchen Bars rumtrieben.

„Natürlich nicht, Hauptsache euer ,Kumpel' macht seinen Job!"

Und damit war er wieder im Haus verschwunden, Alice und Maggie konnten sich nicht beherrschen und lachten los.

Wie oft hatte James Hannah irgendetwas verboten was sich in London abspielte und bei Lily machte er einen auf alles cool, alles klar!

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst uns reingehen, ich glaub wir sollten langsam anfangen das Essen fertig zu machen."

Einige Stunden später waren die meisten Gäste schon eingetroffen. Die, die noch nie bei den Potters gewesen waren, kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass die Potter-Zwillinge in solch einem riesigen Anwesend wohnen würden.

Im Salon hatten sie eine Bar und einen Tisch mit allen möglichen Speisen aufgestellt, auf der Terasse spielte Musik und es gab genügend Platz zum Tanzen, um den Pool herum hatten sie eine Ruhezone eingerichtet mit gemütlichen Kissen, Sesseln und Liegen, alles mit einem Baldachin überspannt ließ eine gemütliche Atmosphäre aufkommen.

Und Lily und Hannah hatten es sich nehmen lassen und organisierten noch ein paar Wasser pfeifen um das ganze abzurunden.

„Zufrieden Bruderherz?"

Hannah gesellte sich zu ihrem Bruder, der momentan hinter der Bar stand und Getränke ausschenkte.

„Ich denke man wird noch lange über unsere Party sprechen."

Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie aufmerken, er hatte nicht alles gesagt, was er sagen wollte.

„Aber?", fragte sie nun.

James sah sie irritiert an. „Was, aber?"

Nachdem niemand mehr vor der Theke stand, wollte sie es nochmals versuchen.

„James, ich bin´s. Ich sehe, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn fragend an. Er schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf und murmelte:„ Später."

Nach zehn Minuten wurden sie von Ami, einer Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und guter Freundin von Hannah abgelöst.

Darauf gingen sie Richtung Graten, weg von den anderen.

„Glaubst du ich sollte es aufgeben?", fragte James seine Schwester.

Hannah wollte erst fragen was er aufgeben wollte, bis der Groschen fiel: Lily!

Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und stand zwei Meter entfernt, vorsichtig nährte sie sich ihm legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz.

„Soll ich dir als deine Schwester oder Lilys Freundin antworten?"

Das Thema Lily war immer ein heikles zwischen den beiden, da Hannah weder für James noch für Lily in dieser Geschichte Partei ergreifen würde, sie hatte ihre Sicht der Dinge und wollte keinen der beiden verletzten.

James drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Als beides."

Hannah seufzte, der Abend war für sie gelaufen.

„Als deine Schwester würde ich dir sagen: Vergiss sie, sie ist verrückt, wenn sie dich nicht will. Aber als Lilys Freundin würde ich sagen: Gib nicht auf, so schlimm wie sie immer tut findest sie dich nicht. Es ist an dir zu entscheiden, du hast mir selber mal gesagt, dass du glaubst sie zu lieben, du musst es wissen."

James nickte abwesend, er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, umarmte sie fest und flüsterte ihr ein leises Danke ins Ohr, dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Anwesend zurück.

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf, ihre gute Laune hatte sich verflüchtigt, für sie war der Abend gelaufen!

Langsam ging auch sie zurück Richtung Ruhezone, wo sie Sirius alleine sitzen sah.

„Na, du so allein hier?"

Sirius blickte zu ihr auf, auch er schien nicht die beste Laune zu haben.

„Setzt dich zu mir. Ich habe keine besondere Lust zu feiern."

Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und machte Hannah so Platz, da entdeckte sie die angefangene Flasche Feuerwiskey in seiner Rechten.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich anschließe?"

Sie deutete auf die Flasche und wartete auf seine Reaktion, wenn James hier gewesen wäre hätte er sicher einen Aufstand à la Moralapostel gemacht.

Sirius nickte nur und reichte ihr die Flasche.

„Warum nur denke ich, dass wir dich gewaltig unterschätzen, Kleines?", fragte er nachdem sie einen großen Schluck genommen hatte.

Hannah sah ihn frech an.

„Vielleicht, weil ihr genau das tut."

Sie machte eine Pause und musste grinsen, was die beiden alles nicht wussten!

„Nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, muss ich noch lange kein kleines hilfsbedürftiges Etwas sein!"

Sirius, selber schon etwas angeheitert, nickte nur und lachte innerlich. In der Tat hilfsbedürftig war sie wohl wirklich nicht!

Das Hannah uns Sirius den ganzen Abend verschwunden blieben, fiel keinem auf.

James hatte es endlich geschafft ein normales Gespräch mit Lily zu beginnen, Remus war mit einer Ravenclaw Sechstklässlerin beschäftigt der er normalerweise Nachhilfe in Zauberkunst gab, Maggie hatte sich mit einem Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff in ein stilles Eckchen verzogen, Alice und Frank tanzten nun schon den ganzen Abend und Peter war jetzt schon so betrunken, dass er sich auf eine Toilette zurückgezogen hatte.

So feierte sie alle noch bis spät in die Nacht.

Als Hannah am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das erste was sie bemerkte ihre höllischen Kopfschmerzen. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen fragte sie sich wie sie eigentlich ins Bett gekommen war, das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie mit Sirius die dritte Flasche Feuerwiskey angebrochen hatte, danach hatte sie anscheinend einen Filmriss.

Hannah überlegte ob sie sich nicht nochmal umdrehen und weiter schlafen sollte, als ihr ein untypischer Geruch für ihr Zimmer in die Nase stieg: In ihren Zimmer roch es gewöhnlich nichts nach Aftershave.

Und gewöhnlich schlief sie auch nicht nackt!

Langsam aber sicher wurde sie unruhig, was hatte sie gemacht?

Das was sie für ihr Kissen gehalten hatte bewegte sich plötzlich und das war definitiv kein Kissen,es war viel zu hart für ihr Daunenkissen und viel zu warm, das war eine männliche Brust.

_Okay Hannah, bleibt ruhig. Nicht aufregen! Vielleicht ist ja gar nichts passiert!_

_Du musst jetzt deine Augen öffnen und hier einige Dinge richtig stellen!"_

Ihr graute es jetzt schon, als sie vorsichtig ihre Augen öffnete und...

ihr Blick auf den besten Freund ihres Bruders fiel, wie er seelenruhig in ihrem Bett lag und eine Hand um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte, wie sie jetzt erst bemerkte.

Sie versuchte sich aus Sirius Griff zu befreien, doch er drückte sie nur noch ein bisschen naher an sich.

Na gut dann musste sie ihn halt wecken!

„Sirius, wach auf, hey aufwachen."

Sie schüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter, doch er begann nur ein bisschen zu grummeln, ließ sie jedoch immer noch nicht los.

„Sirius verdammt, wach auf. Das ist nicht lustig!"

Sie war kurz davor ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch nachdem sie ihn ein weiteres mal geschüttelt hatte murmelte er etwas von ist ja gut und öffnete die Augen.

Doch was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn zusammenfahren, Hannah, in seinen Armen, unbekleidet und ziemlich wütend.

„Könntest du mich jetzt bitte loslassen?", fauchte sie ihn an.

Da bemerkte er, dass er immer noch eine Hand um sie geschlungen hatte, sofort ließ er sie los.

Hannah erleichtert nicht weiter gegen seinen nackten Körper gepresst zu werden, rutschte sorgfältig ans andere Ende des Bettes.

Sie atmete tief durch, vielleicht hatten sie ja gar nicht...

„Kannst du dich an gestern erinnern?", fragte sie ruhig und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Sirius hingegen könnte sie nicht ansehen, er senkte seinen Blick.

„Ja, schon."

„Gut, dann erkläre mir das bitte!"

Sirius stutzte. Was...?!

„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?", fraget er schockiert.

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf, langsam verlor sie die Geduld.

„Ach weißt du was, ist ja auch egal. Wir vergessen es einfach, okay?

Das bleibt unter uns, wir sprechen nie wieder darüber. Ich geh jetzt duschen und wenn ich wiederkomme bist du am besten verschwunden."

So drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu, schlang sie Deckte um ihren zierlichen Körper und verschwand im Bad.

Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. War die Kleine wirklich so tough?


	4. Der Kater danach

_So, jetzt kommt das dritte Chap und noch immer habe ich keine Rückmeldung von euch. Ich bin geneigt zu schmollen. Nein, scherz g_

_Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über ein kleines Review freuen, muss ja nichtmal lang sein. Ein kleines gut oder schlecht reicht doch vollkommen._

**Kapitel 3: Der Kater danach**

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Badezimmertür hinter Hannah ins Schloss.

Wie betäubt rieb sie sich die Augen und kniff sich in den Arm, sie wollte aufwachen, wissen, dass sie alles nur geträumt hatte.

„Was habe ich nur getan?", das leise Flüstern hallte von den gefliessten Wänden des Badezimmers und in Hannahs Ohren klang es wie ein Schrei. Immer wieder stellte sie sich selbst diese Frage, bis sie zitternd und erschöpft an der Wand in ihrem Rücken hinunter glitt. Auf dem Boden sitzend, noch immer in das Laken ihres Bettes eingewickelt, drang die Erinnerung in ihren Kopf.

Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Wie konnte sie weiter ihr Leben leben?

Von einem Schwall Übelkeit übermannt erbrach sie sich und bliebt regungslos am Boden liegen. Nachdem der Schwindel der ihre Übelkeit begleitet hatte angeklungen war, begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen.

Mit nur einer Nacht hatte sie ihr Leben zerstört.

Sirius saß immer noch reichlich verwirrt und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Hannah vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war.

Sollte er jetzt wirklich einfach so gehen? Oder sollte er das noch mit ihr klären? Doch eigentlich hatte sie sich eben doch recht unmissverständlich ausgedrückt.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Hannah ein unkomplizierter One-Night-Stand-Typ wäre. Es passte einfach nicht zu seinem Bild von ihr. Sie war ein typischer Everybodys-Darling, die wenn sie vergeben waren, mit einem lieben, netten, gut aussehenden Jungen zusammen waren, einem den man ohne Bedenken den Eltern vorstellte.

Anscheinend hatten er und James sich all die Jahre in ihre getäuscht. Doch dieser Gedanke brachte etwas anderes in seinen Überlegungen hervor: James!

Was wenn er von der ganzen Sache erfahren würde? Dann könnte er ihre Freundschaft vergessen. Dessen war er sich sicher!

Plötzlich fühlte er wie sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen zog, er hatte es geschafft; er hatte die beiden Menschen, die ihm eine Familie gegeben hatten , enttäuscht.

Schnell sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen, zog sich an und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Mit nur einer Nacht hatte er wohl möglich seine Beziehung zu der einzigen Familie die er je gehabt hatte zerstört.

Auf der Terrasse hingegen herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung:

Maggie, Lily, Alice, James und Remus, die gerade am Frühstücken waren, saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich über den gestrigen Abend und die Aufräumaktion, die sie vor kurzem beendet hatten.

„Na Pad jetzt wo wir fertig sind mit aufräumen lässt du dich auch mal blicken, war ja klar", stellte Remus fest.

„Das liegt nicht am Aufräumen Remus. Das liegt nur am Essen!", warf James ein. Er und Remus grinsten sich zu, Sirius war und blieb einfach verfressen.

Sirius jedoch konnte darüber nicht lachen, er war einfach immer noch zu geschockt und die Sonne, die strahlend am Himmel stand, die Vögel in dem Bäumen, selbst seine Freunde schien seine Laune

zu verhöhnen.

„Was dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Haste dich zu sehr mit einer deiner kleinen Freundinnen verausgabt?", fragte Maggie mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wenn es eins gab was sie nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es Machos wie Sirius Black. Sie kannte zu viele Mädchen denen er mit einem frechen Grinsen das Herz gebrochen hatte, so wie ihrer kleines Schwester Lynn, und ihn so fertig zu sehen hob ihre Laune um ein ganzes Stück.

Den Blick den Sirius ihr daraufhin zuwarf hätte jede andere das weite suchen lassen, doch nicht Magrett Bernett, da sollte sich Mr. Black schon was besseres einfallen lassen.

„Weißt du was Bernett? Ich glaube letztendlich bist du nur eifersüchtig, weil kein Kerl dir magerer Zicke Beachtung schenkt, ist ja auch kein Wunder ich würde mir eher was abschneiden, als mit dir zu..."

„Sirius!", unterbracht James seinen besten Freund in einem scharfen Ton und sah ihn warnend an, Sirius sollte diesen Satz lieber nicht beenden.

„Ach Potter du musst mich nicht vor deinem kleinen Kumpel beschützen. Wenn er wirklich etwas zu sagen hat, dann sollten wir ihm doch nicht die Chance verwehren mal etwas konstruktives einzubringen, nicht war Lily?"

Maggie wand ihren Blick zu Lily die zu ihrer Linken saß und die Szene, die sich hier gerade abspielte mit skeptischer Miene verfolgte.

„Maggie lass gut sein", versuchte nun auch Lily ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Bitte!", setzte sie nach einem intensiven Blick in Magretts Augen noch hinzu, darauf zuckte Maggie nur mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck Orangensaft aus ihren Glas. Kurz spielte sie noch mit diesem in ihrer Hand, dann stellte sie es geräuschvoll auf den Tisch, nach ihrem kleinen Streit mit Sirius war es totstill geworden.

„Ich glaube ich sehe mal nach Hannah, Die Schlafmütze könnte langsam mal aufstehen."

Als niemand sie aufhielt, verließ sie Terrasse und stieg im Inneren des Hauses, die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf.

Wenn die anderen dachten, dass sie es nötig hatte sich beschützen zu lassen, dann waren sie falsch gewickelt. Sie hatte in der Tat eine schnell, spitze Zunge und hatte gelernt auch die Konsequenzen zu tragen, wenn sie mal wieder vor dem Denken jemand beleidigt hatte.

Die meisten Leute konnten nicht verstehen warum Lily, Alice und Hannah mit Maggie befreundet waren. Doch so zickig Maggie auch sein konnte, so treu war sie ihren Freunden gegenüber. Sie hatte sich vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden nicht so hübsch und beliebt wie Lily und Hannah zu sein.

Vorsichtig betrat sie Hannahs Zimmer und sofort fiel ihr Blick auf das vollkommen zerwühlte Bett und die halb herunter gelassenen Jalousien, doch von Hannah war keine Spur zu finden.

Langsam trat Maggie weiter in das sonst so ordentliche Zimmer ihrer Freundin.

„Hannah!", rief sie. Immerhin musste sie hier geschlafen haben, das zeigte ihr das Bett eindeutig. Als sie nach einiger Zeit keine Antwort bekam trat sie näher an das Bett. Auf dem weißen Satinkopfkissen lag ein langes schwarzes Haar: eindeutig von Hannah und als sie versuchte ein bisschen mehr Ordnung zu schaffen fiel ihr etwas auf dem Laken ins Auge.

„Hannah?", fragte sie nun erneut, doch dann fiel ihr die Badezimmertür ins Auge.

„Hannah? Hannah, bist du da drin?", fragte sie nachdem sie sanft gegen das dunkle Holz geklopft hatte. Keine Antwort.

„Mausi, geht's dir nicht gut?", wieder klopfte sie und wieder keine Antwort.

Langsam beunruhigt drückte die Türklinke herunter, es war nicht abgeschlossen.

Kurz zögerte Maggie noch doch dann öffnete sie die Tür und hätte beinahe laut geschrien als ihr Blick auf die weinende, zu Boden gesunkene Hannah fiel.

„Süße, was ist passiert?"

Besorgt kletterte die junge Bernett über ihre Freundin und ließ sich dann neben ihr nieder.

Hannah sah sie jedoch nur aus geröteten Augen an.

„Maggie", krachte sie, selbst ihre Stimme schien nicht mehr zu können.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Blonde erneut, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hannah nur noch mehr weinte.

„Du solltest mich nicht so sehen!", stellte die junge Potter ohne Emotion fest, doch was ihrer Stimme an Gefühl fehlte spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. In diesen war ein Ausdruck von absoluter Verzweiflung, ja fast Panik getreten.

Maggie erkannte, dass sie so nicht weiter kam. Sie strich kurz über die Wange ihrer Freundin die glühte. Mit einem leichten Ächzten erhob sie sich und suchte ein kleines Handtuch welches sie mit kaltem Wasser tränke und dann der jungen Schwarzhaarigen reichte.

Wortlos ließ sich Maggie wieder sinken und schloss die immer noch weinende Hannah in ihre Arme und schaukelte sie leicht, wie man es mit einem weinenden Baby getan hätte, langsam wurde Hannah ruhiger und sank gegen die Schulter ihrer Freundin.

Sanft befeuchtete Maggie Hannahs Wagen, hoffentlich hatte sie kein Fieber.

„Maggie?", fragte Hannah mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja?"

„Erzähl bitte keinem, dass du mich so gefunden hast."

„Natürlich!", antwortete Maggie leise und strich eine Strähne aus der Stirn ihrer Freundin.

„Danke, für alles!", murmelte Hannah noch, bevor sie vor Erschöpfung ein schlief.


End file.
